Everyones a traitor at heart
by evendimension
Summary: its has just been two months since Damon found out about his brother and Katherine, it has shattered his heart completely, his father is running for mayor and will now ruin everyone else's life as well, a girl who looks exactly like Katherine enters his life, his fathers right hand man Enzo gives him some disturbing news about what really happened to his mother.. more info inside.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: heyy guys! So this is a Delena fanfic, it's something that came to me recently and I just had to write it down..I don't know how you guys will like it but I'm hoping you will tell me with your reviews hehe.. So it's my first fanfic and hopefully it won't be the last, the story is still taking shape in my mind but the whole Katherine, Stefan and Damon fiasco takes place in the very recent past, The Salvatores are a very rich and powerful family of lawyers and Guiseppe is going to run for mayor, Stefan is the golden boy who his father is extremely proud of, whereas he sees Damon as a disgrace (which is not so different from the show huh?...Poor Damon ), my other fav couple jenna and Alaric are also in the fic..yay!, how does Damon take the betrayal of the love of his life and his beloved brother?, how does Elena the psychologist factor into the equation? How low does Guiseppe sink to win the elections?...you're gonna have to read and find out..no seriously..u hav to.. Its rated M for language and future Chapters…Hope you like it *crosses fingers***

* * *

CHAPTER 1

"No way ric! Are you out of your friggin mind? I'm not going to see a _therapist_!" Damon said, pronouncing the word "therapist" as if it brought a vile taste to his mouth, "I'm fine..ok?" he said with barely constrained rage."Yeah I can see just how fine you are" Alaric said with a shake of his head, "look Damon I'm not forcing you but come on you did lose the bet" he pointed out, referring to the rather stupid bet they had about the color of one of the new waitresses eyes, Damon just ignored him and continued staring at his drink, he was tired of this really, It had been around two months since it happened and his once cheerful friend had turned into an annoying and cranky alcoholic. It was not easy seeing him this way, he just felt like he had to try something! Anything! To help him, he sighed "it wouldn't kill you to ask for help once in a while you know ", Damon shot him his most lethal glare before getting up off the bar stool and walking, or more like stumbling out of the mystic grill, Alaric knew it would be useless to go after him tonight, he held his head in his hands and exhaled loudly then he ordered another glass of scotch and took big gulps of the liquid, tossing some money on the bar counter, he made his way out of the grill too, Damon always had to make things so hard!.

Damon was driving to his house on the outskirts of town, 'I shouldn't have reacted that way to Ric' he thought ,he was only trying to help after all, but he couldn't help it, he didn't need help, he could deal with this on his own, he wasn't some heartbroken teenager who would let his world come crashing down because of what happened to him, he would take it in his stride and move on, Alaric just needed to get that through his thick skull!, he was being a real pain in the ass "and he cheated on that dumb bet! He already knew that waitress! She was a student in his high school! Stupid pain in the ass cheat!" did he really expect him to go pour his heart out to some stranger? To some _therapist _of all people, he shuddered at the thought, he was never really good with feelings, he couldn't even talk about this thing with ric who happened to be his best friend for crying out loud! 'That's it! I don't want to think about this crap right now!' he desperately needed a distraction and he knew just the thing.

He turned his car around abruptly and drove back in the direction he came from, effectively bringing the other cars to a screeching halt or causing them to swerve out of the way, "what the fuck man!?", "crazy rich kid!", "retard!" he heard behind him, 'wow, people in mystic falls sure are hostile these days..'.

He pulled into the parking lot of a club teeming with people, he got out of his blue camaro and walked towards the club, it was a very popular club and there was a serpentine queue at the entrance, Damon ignored it and walked right up to the bouncer who moved out of the way hurriedly to let him enter, he walked inside, the booming music and the thrum of life inside erased all his thoughts, the bass music vibrating inside his chest, the flashing lights lighting up the faces and bodies of the people around, he could feel their eyes on him as he walked through the passage and into the club, he made his way to the bar and ordered a bourbon and drank it quickly, the burning taste making its way down his throat, immediately calming him a little, he turned to survey the dance floor , it was packed with people, he moved from the bar and sauntered onto it, letting the beat carry his body forward, he closed his eyes and let the music seep in, if there was one thing Damon Salvatore loved to do, it was dance, he swayed with the music and felt his body relax completely, when he opened his eyes again he saw exactly what he came looking for , he locked eyes with those of a young woman probably in her early twenties, she was dressed in a tight, short black dress that showcased her curves, she looked at him and her eyes widened ever so slightly, he smirked, moving closer to her, still dancing, she smiled at him seductively and placed her arms on his shoulders while her hips moved to the beat, Damon knew he was good looking, it was never hard for him to attract the attention of the opposite sex, or any sex for that matter, just with a look in his eyes or even his lopsided smile, he could get them to do his bidding, yup getting their attention was no problem.. 'holding their attention though..', he shook his head to dislodge the thought ,and concentrated on the task at hand, the music in the room seemed to fade as he pulled the girl closer to him, she was pretty, certainly different from.._her _'No! don't think about that!' he quickly focused on the girl in front him again and ran his hands up the sides of her body and held her face in his hands and kissed her roughly, when he broke the kiss her face was flushed and her breathing ragged, he could hear it now, her frantically beating heart sped up even more, he looked into her eyes "Don't scream" he turned her around and kissed her neck, she arched her neck up toward his lips, pushing her body against his, and he suddenly bit in to her forcefully, blood surged into his mouth, warm and delicious, making him moan with pleasure, it made his whole body hum with power, he continued to drink slowly, savoring the sweet taste until he felt the girl sag against his chest, he turned her around and looked at her face, she looked terrified, she was shaking badly, opening her mouth as she tried desperately to scream as but couldn't, her blue-green eyes were filled with tears and her blonde hair was sticking to her face, he was about to say something to her when a smell hit him, it was so familiar, he whipped his head toward it, 'ginger and lime…'he could never forget that fragrance, it would haunt him in his dreams every night, then the crowd seemed to part offering a view of _her, _she was walking into the club with him!..'_Stefan_!', he felt his heart squeeze painfully..he had to get out of there..now!

* * *

**Did you like it? Did you? Did you? *still crossing fingers***


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey guys! I'm back again!, didn't take long huh?...thanks for the reviews, so here is the next chapter, my chapters are short but I will keep updating frequently..anyway enjoy and review!**

* * *

**CHAPTER-2**

Elena was sitting in her bedroom, it was late, almost 2 a.m., but there was no sign of Ric, and aunt Jenna was getting worried, they had been together for almost a whole year now, and from what she heard from Jenna it was hardly a rare occurrence, but Jenna was still worried, she said that he was usually home by midnight and now it was way past that. Elena got off her bed at the sound of a car pulling into the driveway; 'finally!' she thought and made her way downstairs.

"RIc! Do you know what time it is!" she heard Jenna yell, god she sounded mad, "I'm sorry Jenna I uh…got caught up…You know Damon! He was…" he stopped when he saw Elena, to say he looked "shocked out of his mind" would be an understatement, Jenna seemed to notice this too "that's Elena", Alaric still looked confused, "My niece?", Jenna let out an exasperated sigh " I told you she would be living with us, remember?" , "oh yeah!..sorry..uh..Hi" he said and held out his hand to Elena who had now walked up to the couple, "hey Alaric" she said, shaking his hand, he seemed to relax now and gave her a warm smile that crinkled his eyes, he was really tall! , with his short blonde hair and scruffy stubble covered face he looked very handsome despite being obviously drunk, He was quite a catch, 'way to go Jenna' ,Elena thought, the room had now fallen into an awkward silence and Elena could practically see the fumes coming out of Jenna's nose, she thought it would be best to leave the two to work it out, so she yawned loudly "well I just wanted to say Hi since I heard soo much about you, but I'm really tired from the journey so I guess I'll go to bed now, goodnight guys" she said and went back up the stairs, "goodnight Elena" Alaric smiled, while Jenna just looked at the floor.

"you were driving when you were drunk? Really Ric? This is getting worse every day! Doesn't Damon know you have a home to go to?", "It won't happen again Jenna" Alaric said sincerely, "I've heard that before..", "It's just…he's going to mess up and make things worse for himself, so I don't..I just worry about him", "he can take care of himself, he's not some lost little boy Ric", Alaric chuckled at that "yeah that's what he would say, but with the elections coming up, Guiseppe is going to be on his case again, and he's not in a really good place right now, he will never admit it but he needs all the support he can get" Jenna softened, and Damon was Alaric's best friend, they had been buddies long before she came into his life and was very important to him, they were pretty much joined at the hip most of the time, massaging her temples with her hand she closed her eyes, he was looking at her with his adorable puppy dog expression, and she could never stay mad at him for long, she sighed and pulled him into a hug, his big arms wrapped around her "I'm sorry" he said and kissed the top of her head, "Don't make me worry like that", she looked up to his face "let's go to bed, you look like shit", she smiled teasingly, ""Gotta be atleast partially presentable for class tomorrow" she giggled, Alaric laughed shaking his head, "I love you too Jen".

Meanwhile Elena was still awake in her room, She had unintentionally heard their argument, Jenna could b so loud!, she smiled, It was good to hear her voice again, good to sleep in her own bed and despite everything, good to see Jeremy again, Jeremy was Elena's younger brother and he had become a handful lately, he was messing up at school, and hanging out with all the wrong people, after trying to deal with him and failing repeatedly, Jenna had to call in reinforcements, that's where Elena came in, She had just arrived that evening and Jenna practically tackled her when she got out of the cab, hugging her so hard it was difficult to breathe, I "missed you so so so much Elena! You didn't even come home for the holidays" , "I..missed you..too..Jenna", Elena choked out, Jenna finally let her go, but not before squeezing her some more for good measure, She really missed Jenna, She was Elena's only family apart from Jeremy after her parents died in a car crash when she was fifteen, if it wasn't for her aunt, who was fresh out of college then, Elena would never have made it to where she was now, she was able to go to Whitmore College, she had a degree in psychology and had worked under one of the most successful psychologists in the area, Dr. Wes Maxfield, she had already thought of moving back to Mystic Falls and Starting her practice over here, When Jenna called her about Jeremy, it affirmed her decision to move back, her aunt was more than happy to have her, when she arrived, Jeremy just stood there to the side, "hi" was all he said before turning around and going back in to the house, and she could smell pot whenever she walked by his room, guess she could start her work at home then, she was jarred away from her thoughts by the loud ringing of her phone…_it's our party we can do what we want, it's our party we can say what_..her phone rang, she got off her bed and began looking for it in the ginormous mess that passed for her room, she hadn't had the chance to unpack yet and so everything was scattered_,….so la da di da di, we like to party, dancing with Miley…_ she found her hand bag under her bed and fished out her phone from its deepest recesses, "finally!",…_and we can't stop, and we won't stop_.. , "Caroline?", why was Caroline calling her at…she turned to look at her clock…'2:30 a.m.?', "hello Caroline?..what? hold on! What happened?..where are you?", "ok ok I'm coming to get you!", she quickly changed and ran to her aunt's car.

* * *

**Mwahahaha..haha..ha..ok.. a cliffhanger!… review plzzz**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: And here's the next chapterrr…so yeah I uploaded this chapter quite late just after I said I would update frequently, so to make up for it, This one's extra long, I hope I get more reviews on this one cuz I worked very hard on it..enjoy..**

* * *

**CHAPTER-3**

Damon plowed through the crowd, shoving any unfortunate soul who happened to be in his way with near vampiric strength , going until he reached the back entrance, he tried opening the door but it was locked 'Damn it!' he growled and punched the metal door, leaving a big fist shaped dent on it, he had to calm down, he was no good when he was angry, placing his palms on the metal door he leaned his forehead on its cool surface, trying to control his breathing, Is this what he was reduced to? Scurrying out the back door like a scared little...'No! Not scared! I'm Damon Fucking Salvatore! I'm not scared of anything!', ' _Except facing _them_' _ said a small voice in the back of his mind, "Damn it!" he punched the door again and then pulled it completely off its hinges, effectively breaking the lock, and tossed it to the side, startling some of the homeless people who were sitting in the alley the door opened to, he stomped through the alley and went towards his car, running his hand through his hair, he sat inside and pulled out of the parking lot, 'why! Why can't they just leave me the fuck alone!' the club was one of his favorite places to hang out and now they had gone and ruined that too! , he could still see their faces in front of him, she had her arm wrapped around Stefan's and they were casually walking into the club, he whispered something in her ears and she laughed.._laughed_! with all her heart, without a care in the world, while Damon's heart still had a gaping hole that she left behind, then Stefan leaned in to press a kiss on her cheek, "Stefan…always the gentleman" Damon laughed, a hollow humorless laugh, he hated this, he needed more Bourbon, 'Ah..Bourbon' it made everything better, thank god he had a giant collection at home, He had to get there before his dumb thoughts bothered him again.

Elena was driving like a mad woman, probably breaking every speed limit there was, but Caroline's call scared her, she sounded so terrible!, why she would go to a club alone as soon as she returned from Whitmore was beyond her, She and Caroline had been best friends since they were little kids and had gone to college together, she had decided to move back to Mystic Falls with Elena as well, but Caroline was a drama major unlike Elena and boy did that suit her perfectly! Even though Caroline could be overly dramatic, this time it sounded like her friend was in real danger, she recalled the phone conversation they just had, and she seemed truly terrified, "El..lena..pl..please c..come get me" she had said between sobs and she could tell she was shaking, Elena didn't think twice about going to get her, she was driving there now, to club Eternity, and since it was pretty far from her house, she was speeding, luckily there were no other vehicles there at that ungodly hour so she was driving recklessly, she just needed to get to Caroline!, and then, it happened…

She maneuvered around a particularly sharp turn when suddenly a blue Camaro appeared out of nowhere, and everything went into slow motion, she felt her car jerk from the impact with the other, she turned the steering wheel trying to get out of the way, but she was going too fast and the car went out of control, her body hurtled forward with a tremendous amount of force as she hit the brakes and tried to get it to stop, causing the back of her car to ram into the other one again, her seat belt felt like it was slicing her body in two as it held her back against the seat while the force of the impact wanted to hurl her out the windshield, she heard the shattering of glass feeling the sting in her arm as its pieces pierced through her skin and the deafening screech of the tires as they dragged against the road, the whole world seemed to be spinning out of control and then just as suddenly as it had happened, it was over.

She sat motionless for a few seconds, taking in shuddering breaths and tears pouring unstoppably from her eyes, the nauseating smell of burning rubber making her gag, it was like reliving the car crash that killed her parents all over again, her hands gripped the steering wheel so hard that her knuckles turned white, she looked down at her body, apart from a few pieces of glass that had gotten lodged in her arm, she seemed fine, "Oh my God! What about the other person!" she quickly let go of the steering wheel and jumped out of her car, her legs were still trembling and she found it hard to walk, but she had to see if that other person was alright, when she saw what had happened to the car she lost her strength and fell to her knees, the car was upside down and smoking, glass shards were everywhere, the moonlight glinting off them and a dark puddle of something was forming near the driver's seat, 'Oh god! Blood! ', 'I killed him! I killed him! 'She let out a strangled cry and covered her mouth with her hand in disbelief, 'I killed him!', "aargh..Shit!" she heard a muffled voice; she held her breath and strained her eyes to look for any sign of life in the car, a person crawled out of the car window and groaned, he stood up with some effort, his arm dangling awkwardly from his shoulder, Elena winced when he popped it back into its socket, he started walking towards her, coughing violently "You picked the wrong day to mess with me buddy! You're dead!" his words did not register in her head, all that she could think was 'he's alive! He's alive!' she just wanted to go hug him! She could still not see him clearly and was not sure of the full extent of his injuries but she didn't care, she was just glad that he was not a corpse! "you're alive!" she laughed hysterically, getting on her feet she asked him "are you hurt badly?, should I call an ambulance? Was there someone else in the car with you? , I'm so sorry! I didn't see your car! My friend was in trouble and I..um..I.." , he had now stepped into a pool of light made by one of the street lights and she couldn't form a coherent sentence, her heart stopped, he was..he was gorgeous!, the streetlight had made a sort of spotlight on him, its pale glow making his coal black hair glint and look almost liquid black, his skin was miraculously unmarked from the crash, his dark clothes clung to his body perfectly, black clothes and black hair providing a beautiful contrast to his olive skin, and his eyes!... His eyes seemed to almost have a light of their own as they shone with a crystal silver blue quality that could rival the moon, but his eyes were angry...why was he angry? She was supposed to remember something…'oh crap!' she snapped back into reality and realized that she had stopped speaking, just as he had stopped dead in his tracks, "Katherine?" he said stepping closer, "Katherine! What kind of ridiculous game is this? I just saw you in…" he looked at her bleeding arm "why aren't you healing?" he asked and came even closer, a confused expression knitting his eyebrows together, "oh! Uh…I'm Elena, you must be confusing me with someone else, and don't worry about my arm, it will be good in a few days, but are you ok? You may have a concussion or something", he looked like he was considering her, his eyes roaming over her body, she blushed, 'what is wrong with me!', "I'm fine" he said in a clipped tone, "but there is so much blood on the road and on your clothes, are you sure? I can call 911, maybe you should sit down or something, does anything hurt?" she went on asking till he held up his hand in a gesture to stop her and said " .fine." he looked her over once more and then turned, walking in the direction he was driving, "hey wait! Where are you going?" she called after him, but he ignored her. She wanted to follow him but she was too shaken up and also she had to go get Caroline, fortunately, her car was not too damaged, a crushed headlight, a broken window and a banged up door so she could still get her friend and she had no time to waste. She got back in the car and began driving, much more carefully this time.

When Elena saw Caroline standing in the parking lot of club Eternity she barely recognized her, her face was awash with tears, her eyes red and puffy, eye makeup smeared all over her face, she just stood there staring at the ground. Elena approached her cautiously, "Caroline…?" She called, but the blonde didn't respond, "hey Caroline" she said again, she still didn't hear her, So Elena touched her shoulder, Caroline yelped and looked up at her, she just stared for a few seconds and when she seemed to finally recognize her "Elena! Oh my god..." she cried and hugged Elena tightly, "Shhh Care…Its alright, I'm here now" she said rubbing her friends back, Caroline buried her head in Elena's shoulder and cried, sobs wracking her body "Elena…I so scared! I'm so scared!" her body was trembling so violently that Elena had to hold her up to keep her from collapsing, "come on, let's get you in the car" she said and led Caroline to the back seat of her aunt's car, once she was inside Elena took off her jacket and put it on her shoulders, it was then that she noticed something that looked like a bite mark on Caroline's neck, blood had clotted around it and her hair was sticking to the wound, she gasped "What happened Caroline?" she asked her, "did someone hurt you?", this made Caroline cry even more, So Elena got in the car with her and held her, they stayed there like that for a long time until Caroline's sobs dissipated, "It was some asshole from the club" Caroline said almost inaudibly, "what did he do?", "He bit me Elena…He bit me" she said, "and that was nn..not the w..worst part" she cried, shaking her head to emphasize the fact, "he dr..dra..ank my blood" she said, her voice becoming very high pitched, and cried again, her sobs so strong that her whole body was shaking, "what! " Elena asked horrified and tightened her arms around Caroline, "Should we go to the hospital and get that cleaned up?" she asked, smoothing her friend's hair, "No!" Caroline screamed "I just want to go home!...Please! Please!" she begged, "Ok Ok I'll take you home right away" Elena said and moved to examine her neck, it was not a very deep wound so the bleeding had stopped, she tore off a clean part of her shirt sleeve that was already shredded from the accident and used it to clean the wound as gently as she could, and guided Caroline's hand to hold it against her neck, "I'm going to drive now, will you be ok here?", Caroline nodded and pulled the jacket closer to her body.

She seemed much calmer once they were on the road, "do you want to report the guy to your mom?", Elena asked, she saw Caroline shake her head to say no from the rearview mirror, " just want to go home" she said hugging herself and sank back into the seat. The adrenaline had worn off now and Elena's head was swimming, she was now beginning to feel the effects of her accident, her arm stung badly and the memories of her parents death were trying to resurface, but the therapist in her assured that the incident was over, both her and that other driver were ok and the devastating crash with her parents would never happen again. She took a deep breath and focused her attention on the road, when they reached the site of the accident she averted her eyes from the remains of the camaro and checked on Caroline from the rearview mirror, she looked like she was lost in her thoughts and didn't notice the crash, Elena was somehow relieved she hadn't.

After dropping Caroline of at her house, Elena drove to her own, she parked in the garage and got in the house as quietly as she could, on reaching the bathroom she cleaned her wounds, removing the small pieces of glass from them, and bandaged her arm, she was so exhausted, she changed into her night clothes and collapsed on the bed, sleep taking over her instantly.

* * *

Damon trudged along the road that led to his house slowly, He was so absorbed in his thoughts about Stefan and Katherine that he hadn't noticed the other car until it hit his and sent him toppling towards the oak trees that lined the side of the road, he never wore seat belts so he was tossed around like a rag doll, If he wasn't a vampire, he would be dead then, his shoulder was dislocated, his skull was busted open, long shards of glass had pierced into his body, he wasn't even sure if all his limbs were still attached to him. He was more than ready to rip the other driver to shreds and feed him his own heart for destroying his car, but when he saw that girl…he was dumbstruck, he couldn't believe what he was seeing, 'Katherine? Over there?' was he seeing things now?, he shook his head, that girl was _not_ Katherine, her name was Elena…"Elena" he said as if he was testing what it would sound like when he said it, at first glance they both looked the same, but on closer inspection you could see that Elena's eyes were a shade or two darker than Katherine's, as was her hair, hers was a deep rich brown whereas Katherine's was a much lighter less complicated brown, and plus he could smell her blood and it was unmistakably human , 'who is this girl?' he wondered, the way she was worried about him…she sounded genuinely concerned, Katherine wouldn't even bother to check if the other person was alive, he chuckled, she was so evil, but he didn't mind that at all, he had loved everything about her then, and he had to admit he still did, he was so fucked up… he sighed and entered the boarding house, grabbing a blood bag, a glass and a bottle of bourbon from the cellar, he went upstairs into his room and removed his bloodied shirt, ripping open the blood bag he drank greedily, he had lost a whole lot of blood during the accident and needed every drop, after draining the bag completely he discarded the rest of his gross clothes and headed to the shower, the warm water relaxed his tired muscles and calmed his body, but his mind was another story altogether, when he finally felt clean he got out of the shower and filled his glass with bourbon and drank from it slowly, 'Giuseppe is going to have a heart attack when he hears about this…hopefully" he smirked, there was no way his thoughts would let him sleep tonight, so drinking until he passed out was his only option, and also his favorite one.

* * *

**There it is guys, please review…**


End file.
